Saving You
by RenaYumi
Summary: [Oneshot] He's always there to save her. Always there to catch her tears. OxSam R


**A/n: This is slightly darker than my usual work. It was just the kind of mood i was in. Nothing to bad tho. Still a safe rating. R&R**

"Sam?"

"Go away Odd," Sam sniffed. She sat on the floor next to her bed, knees drawn to her chest.

"Sammy, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you," Odd rested his head against her closed bedroom door.

"You can't," she laughed bitterly wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Just tell me what happened," he was pleading with her now. She didn't answer.

"Sam?" he opened the door and peeked his head inside. His eyes adjusted enough to see Sam curled up on the floor.

"Sam?" he whispered into the dark room. Sam's quiet tears turned into sobs. Odd dropped down on the floor next to her. He pulled her into his lap and she clung to him, her tears staining his shirt. He held her tight.

"It's ok now Sammy, I promise, it's gonna be ok."

"He's going to kill me, he killed her and now he's going to kill me," she whispered.

"Who Sam?" Odd asked. He tried to hide his shock and panic.

"Remember? Remember the guy from the club?" How could he forget? He seen them together dancing at the club, the night they broke up.

"Yes," he answered.

"He killed her, the girl on the news,"

'Reports today of a 16-year-old girl found stabbed to death in the back of Club Midnight have surfaced. Police still have no leads as to…'

"He killed her Odd he did. He knows I know, he seen me. He's going to kill me." Odd tightened his grip on her.

"No he won't," he answered. She nodded her head, burring her face against his chest.

"Are your parents home?" Odd asked.

"Are your rents home? We can grab a movie and maybe some dinner. Just us, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"Com on, I know somewhere safe." He stood up, setting her gently onto her bed as if she would shatter like glass. She wrapped her arms around herself, fighting back more sobs. He never seen her so shaken, so scared. Odd grabbed her backpack from the floor, emptying out the papers and books in it onto the floor. He took the quilt from the end of her bed, a flash light, and a throw pillow and stuffed it all into her bag.

"Odd you're crazy, I am not spending the night at the park with you, I don't care how pretty the stars are. Unpack that bag right now! Odd… ODD! Put me down!"

Odd grabbed a black hoodie from the closet and tossed it to her.

"Here, Sammy. It's cold." She pulled it over her head without protest.

The early November air caused them both to shudder as they locked the door behind them. Odd slung the bag over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere save. No one will find us."

"Where though?"

"Do you trust me?" Odd asked. He was leading her towards the woods.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Jump!"

"Yes," her answer was honest.

"You didn't have to lie before." he said softly. "About him. You could have told me. I would have helped you." They neared the edge of the woods. Odd pointed towards the bridge.

"Why are you helping me?"

'silence'

"Odd?"

"Sam, I love you. I always have. I will always help you." He looked her in the eye. Even in the darkness he could see her smile.

"The old factory?" She asked as they walked onto the main level.

"Would anyone really look here?" Odd joked. Sam laughed.

_"What are you laughing at? You think that's funny? I'll show you funny! Come here you!"_

"Odd, put the whip cream down! Odd! Someone's going to call the police on us if you don't quit! ODD!"

"Come on," he let her go and slid down one of the cables.

"Is this safe?" Same gave the cable a cautious tug.

"Of course it's safe, Slide down," Odd yelled from the bottom. She took a breath and jumped. Air rushed pas her and she laughed out loud.

"Come on," he took her hand and pulled her farther into the factory.

"How did you know about this place?" she asked.

"I hang out here sometimes," he smirked.

"Wha La," he pointed to an over stuffed orange sofa.

"You can sleep here, and in the morning we'll go to the police. Ok?" He dropped her bag onto the floor and got out the quilt and pillow. Sam shivered.

"You're… staying with me right?" She asked nervously.

"I wouldn't leave you alone." She sat down on the sofa. Something creaked and she jumped.

"This place is noisy cuz it's old," Odd laughed. He wrapped the blanket around her.

"I've never been scared Odd." He sat down next to her.

"you're safe now. I promise. Sleep Ok? I'll be right here." She laid against him, forcing him to lay back against the arm of the sofa. She was asleep instantly, secured in Odd's arms.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you Sammy," he whispered. He pulled the quilt around both of them and let sleep take over. Sam snuggled closer to him, smiling in her sleep.

Sun light woke the two up the next morning.

"mmmm," Sam groaned into Odd's chest.

"Morning," he mumbled. Sam started to slip back into sleep when Odd's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We have classes in an hour." It was Ulrich.

"I'm not going today. I have something important to do," Odd yawned.

"Where are you?" Ulrich asked impatiently.

"I slept at the factory. I'll see you later."

"Fine, Later."

"Come on Sam," Odd tried to get up but Sam kept him pressed against the sofa.

"Sammy," he warned.

"Later, for now let's sleep."

"We need to go now. Someone's going to notice you're gone." He used a little more effort to sit up, pulling her up with him. She groaned again. Odd smiled. She knew she was safe with him.

"The sooner we finish at the police station the sooner we can go back to sleep." She was wide awake and packing her stuff back into her back. Odd laughed.

"Odd.. I'm sorry for what I did. I ruined the best thing I ever had." Sam dropped her eyes to the floor. Odd walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You didn't ruin it." He kissed her and she cried the tears she never spilled for losing him. She'd never be alone.

"I love you Sammy," He grinned.

"I love you too Odd."

**A/n: Hey guys thanks for reading. I have a request though, ANYONE and i do mean anyone who wants to be in a Sailor Moon or Code lyoko role playing game let me know. Review or email. or Aim Mountain Starrsx is my Sn. We have a bunch of characters to fill. its alot of fun! lemme know. **

**Rena**


End file.
